Infernal Titan
Infernal Titan is the ultimate upgraded Titan that soldiers will face in Crater 2 (Hard Difficulty). Descriptions Infernal Titan has the same body with Crazy Titan but with golden skin. He's accompanied by Frozen Titan during his boss fight, which behaves similar to Rampage Titan. Skills *'Missiles:' He can target all soldiers with his Missile backpack, like Crazy Titan. *'Charge:' This attack now lasts much longer, through a total of 3 charges, which will instantly kill any soldier in its path unless they have damage reduction items. *'Electric Orb:' Chase after the farthest soldier and deal massive damage. Try to guide it to the boss to damage him. *'Shield:' Whenever Infernal Titan loses 20% HP, he will stomp the ground and activate his Shield, effectively doubling his HPs and it repels bullets very well, also immune to Ice RPG-7's effect. Remoted C4 works perfectly against it. **'Missile Wave:' When Infernal Titan is under his Shield powerup, the Missile he launches will have a much larger radius and deals a lot more damage. Also instead of homing to 4 players, it now covers a large portion of the map, leaving players very few spot to hide from. *'Electric Field:' If the timer drops below 2:00, Infernal Titan will release an electric field that occupies the entire 1st floor, forcing soldiers to fight on 2nd and 3rd floor instead. It drains 1 HP/s whenever soldiers falls down into 1st floor. Boss Strategy Recommended : Players should have more than 6000 BPs before reach this round, having much Damage Reducing Items as possible At the start of the Boss Fight, Infernal Titan will drop down from the sky and send soldiers flying upward with its slam - position yourself to land on the two floating platforms to grab a Remote C4 to use against him. If you are unskilled, try to land on 2nd floor instead to avoid instant-death due to fall damage or you can jump up before Infernal Titan slam down the ground, this will prevent you from sending fly upward and ignore the fall damage. Use concentrated firepower against Infernal Titan and keep the Frozen Titan at bay by using Ice RPG-7 (Group them together so they both get hit by it). When Infernal Titan's HP reaches 80%, he will turn on his shield and slam the ground to throw all soldiers upward, use this to reach the floating platforms to grab more Remote C4 to break his shield. If played with teammates, use one C4 to break the shield, the other thrown underneath him but don't detonate just yet (Hold onto the detonator for now). When Infernal Titan recovers and use the Electric Orb, detonate the C4 to stun him the second time and avoid that attack, this will give soldiers more time to attack him. Repeat this pattern whenever Infernal Titan reaches 60, 40 and 20% HP. When he's stunned, summon Glacia Beast to attack him while shooting him with your weapons to build up BP. If done correctly, he will not have time to charge and only launch one missle wave before turning on his shield again. Time Attack Strategy If you and your teammates are skilled and already at high level (Damage Reducing Items required), you can ignore the Ice RPG-7 and summon Glacia Beast instead. At the start of the Boss Fight, only one player grab the Remote C4 and throw underneath him (Summon Glacia Beast too, if he/she can), other players focus their fire power against him (If one player is targeted by Electric Orb, that player must use hit'n'run tactic to make sure it hit the boss itself) and keep summon Glacia Beast until the boss's HP reaches 80%, the player who grab the C4 will detonate it after Infernal Titan slam down the ground, this will reduce a few seconds for both things : break his shield and grab a new C4. Repeat this pattern until the boss is defeated. Beat Infernal Titan within 5 minutes (Time Attack) to earn a special Boss crate. Category:CrossFire Category:Bosses